1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a starter for starting an engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a starter for an automotive engine.
2. Related Art
Among conventional starters, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. Heisei (JP-A) 1-92573, a coaxial-type starter provided with a motor and a pinion rotatably disposed axially in front of the motor to be driven by the motor and a magnet switch disposed adjacent to the rear portion of the motor is described. In this starter, a coaxial construction is used, with a plunger of the magnet switch passing through the inside of a rotary shaft of the motor and axially urging the pinion in front of the motor. If such a construction is adopted, due to the disposition of the magnet switch behind the motor, the required area as viewed from the axial direction of the starter can be markedly reduced compared to conventional starters wherein the magnet switch is disposed on and in parallel with the starter motor.
However, in conventional starters, although the required area seen from the axial direction can be reduced, the plunger of the magnet switch is disposed on the same axis as the shaft of the motor, which causes problems. To secure a predetermined distance for axial movement of the plunger, there is the problem that the axial length of the starter naturally becomes extremely long.